


Time

by Goatsoats (CornHuskDruid)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: I Needed to write Something, M/M, Mild Smut, goes to fluff, initial hate fucking, may or may not be a one shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 10:38:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10740003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CornHuskDruid/pseuds/Goatsoats
Summary: Everyone needs to get rid of tension somehow





	1. Chapter 1

As loud as Keith moaned, Lance was surprised they hadn't gotten caught yet. Hell, as loud as  _he_ moaned, he was surprised they hadn't gotten caught yet.

Keith was laying with his back on his bed, gripping Lance's hair in a fist, and moaning Lance's name every time he moved. Well, at this point, Lance still wasn't sure if it was moaning or cursing. Hate fucking was strange that way.

There was something about it though, something about the actual ability to tackle the other and win a fight, to struggle until they both went blind with the white, hot pleasure- there was just something about it that neither Keith nor Lance could deny was absolutely glorious. Glorious about pushing the other over the edge, glorious about winning another one, glorious about the mind bending sensation of fucking or being fucked. Needless to say, that's what both were overwhelmed with as Lance pushed so fast and hard that Keith could see stars, as if the hull of the ship had ripped open to expose the vast expanse of space.

And maybe, just maybe, that's all Keith could feel as he cried out Lance's name, yanking hard at Lance's hair as the stars, the planets, and everything in the universe collided into one.

It had started as a mistake- they had never liked each other. At least, they had never liked each other in the sense of friendship. It had been finger pointing, and angry yelling, and only working together for the sake of the team and their own well being, only for the sake of wiping the smug grin off the other's face. It had been scuffles and punches and tackling each other to the ground, until the pushing and the cursing had morphed into slamming the other into the wall and smashing their faces together till everything blurred into one big haze of hot, fuzzy breaths and ruined jeans.

Keith cried out, half in pleasure, half in anger, as Lance cursed him for coming first and gripped the sheets, going harder than he had before. Everything was a competition, but now the rules were less clear. Neither of them knew whether coming first or making the other one come was the grand prize, or whether or not to feel victory if either was achieved. All they knew, as Lance did now, was that every little movement felt undeniably amazing, and that they would do whatever they could to win again next time.

"You fucking-  _shit!"_  Keith cried out again, in surprise this time, as Lance came, shooting waves of pleasure and confusion through them both. Lance laughed triumphantly, trying to catch his breath. That, Keith decided, would be unacceptable.

He tightened his fist in Lance's hair once, more, dragging him down in to a kiss, orchestrated just right to pull all the air out of Lance's lungs. He tilted his head, giddy with the gasps and shivers Lance gave him in response. Keith trailed his hand down Lance's neck, around his shoulders, and down his chest, stroking and all the sensitive parts of Lance's skin and pressing all the small dips that made him moan. By now, they had plenty of time and experience to learn everything the other wished they didn't know. Keith knew at least six ways to push Lance over the edge with a flick of his wrist, and Lance knew at least four ways to make Keith beg. With great power, came the great responsibility to use it to every, evil advantage.

Lance gasped Keith's name again as his neck was bruising into a large, dark hickie. Keith continued, until he was forced to lay down again by Lance's hand firmly shoving against his chest. Keith grinned, panting as he gripped Lance's wrist, "What? Getting to be too much for you?"

"Fuck you, mullet," Lance breathed out, carefully balancing himself to catch his breath again. Keith had to admit, Lance  _did_ look somewhat attractive with lust in his eyes and skin slicked with sweat as he held himself over Keith. Lance, on the other hand, had always found such joy when he actually got to be on top. Maybe it was from winning the wrestling match, whether Keith had actually been trying to get on top or not, or maybe it was the way Keith looked as his hair fell backwards and he stared expectantly up at Lance. Yeah, it was something alright.

Lance finally caught his breath, pulling out and sitting up to throw the condom away. Keith sat up, leaning on his forearms, shifting a little awkwardly. This was the only problem with their situation, the part that came after. The part where neither of them knew exactly what to do, even though it usually ended with Lance going back to his own room. They only ever did it in Keith's room, as it was way more likely Hunk, Pidge, or even Coran might pop in Lance's.

Lance groaned, collapsing against Keith's mattress. Keith jabbed at him with his foot. Lance's eyes were closed, his hair ruffled back. There was something sweeter about him when his eyes were closed, something that was harder to hate. Maybe it was because you couldn't see the smug look in his eyes. Keith lay back down as well.

"Can I stay here, tonight?" Lance asked.

"....What?"

Lance shifted, sitting up to move next to Keith. Every muscle in his body was completely spent, and there was something more appealing about falling asleep where he was, next to another person, even if it was Keith.

Keith regarded him for a moment of silence, his eyes following the lines in Lance's thin muscles, working his way down, down, down and back up again. "Sure," he said finally. He made no move to shift over. The point of avoiding physical contact had passed long ago, especially on a smaller bed like this. That's what they told themselves.

Lance flopped into the pillow face first, letting out a muffled, "Thanks." Keith rolled his eyes, trying to shift onto his side. He decided better. Everything was going to be sore by morning.

"Training really got to you, huh?" Keith asked, closing his eyes as he coaxed his muscles to give in to their weariness.

"I'll say," Lance shifted onto his side, facing Keith. Their legs were brushing, shifting a little as if they were about to tangle together, but neither cared. Again, the point of avoiding physical contact had passed long ago.

"You'll say, huh. You got _pummeled_ by Shiro," Keith grinned slightly. Lance had made a completely undignified squak as Shiro had swept him to the ground earlier that day. Then he had gotten a lecture when he flipped Keith off for laughing at him.

_"You_ got pummeled by Allura," Lance yawned, shifting into a more comfortable position. He usually splayed himself completely across the bed, beauty masks or not, and now was no different.

Keith accepted the weight of Lance's limbs across his chest and legs, trying to shift the sheets up, "Hey, she's never been part of sparring before, okay? I think Shiro only lasted because she was going easy."

Lance yawned again, "Yeah right, you're just making weak ass excuses."

"I only make excuses when it's not worth fighting."

"As far as you're concerned, it's always worth fighting. You'd fight a bumble bee. You'd fight a baby!"

Keith glanced at Lance, a warm sort of feeling twisting through his body. It was different than when he was aroused or having sex. It was lighter. "We're not fighting now, are we?"

"We're bickering. We always bicker," Lance huffed.

"That's what Pidge says."

"Well Pidge is  _right_ sometimes, okay? You're not the smartest one out there, Mr.  _Oh look at me I can live in a desert shack and find a magic fucking lion and grow a mullet because I'm better than you at-"_

Lance made a noise as Keith kissed him. It wasn't like before. Keith wasn't trying to steal away Lance's breath or win anything. It was softer. Not sunshine bunnies and rainbow kisses soft, but something nicer. Lance kissed back, letting himself melt into it. It was the sort of kiss, when there are only two people and everything fades to the far, far distance, that stops time from mattering. It just fades into the same, eternal loop. 

Keith pulled away a little, briefly glancing at Lance's parted lips and the softness of his expression, before laying back down and looking at the ceiling.

"Hey, Keith?" Lance said after a long pause.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think it's time to tell the others?"

"Ok."

Lance closed his eyes again.

"Hey, Lance?" Keith said after another long pause.

"Yeah?"

"Can you turn off the lights?"

"Fuck you, Kogane."

"You already did."


	2. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone loves someone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is pretty short but I decided to add some more to the one shot. I don't know if it'll keep going but I might add bits every now and again.

_“I love you,” Lance said as he carded his fingers through Keith’s hair._

_Keith smiled, gently kissing Lance on the lips. They were naked and tangled in the sheets. Their skin was pressed against each other, soft and warm. “I love you too,” Keith said._

_They kissed again._

Lance gasped softly as he woke up. Everything around him was dark. He couldn't see anything, but he could feel Keith’s arms wrapped around his waist.

“Fuck,” Lance breathed out, running his hand through his hair. His face was starting to turn red. _I love you. I love you too._ Fuck, what kind of dream was that?

Keith made a noise, pulling Lance closer. His face was already buried in Lance’s shoulder as a small pool of drool soaked into Lance’s shirt. Keith wouldn't admit it, but he was the most clingy person in the universe. Throughout the night, he got closer and closer to Lance. Even if they happened to fall asleep without holding onto each other, they always woke up tangled together.

Speaking of which, they slept in the same room now. They hadn’t decided to move in together, Keith had just ended up spending more and more time in Lance’s room. They had finally come out to the rest of the crew and now there was nothing to hide. Coming out was a hard way to describe it when everyone already knew you liked guys and suspected you were dating, but it was a relief all the same.

Hunk had been the first to congratulate them and Pidge had just snickered. They weren't dating, they tried to explain, but Shiro had turned red before Keith was even done with the details of their… Sexually oriented relationship. Allura and Pidge had only become more and more suspicious. Hunk had pestered Lance with questions about Keith and Lance’s feelings toward him. Coran has been more than thrilled when he found out, and had started giving Keith long lists of things of things he thought Lance would like. It hadn't been long before punches fumbled into awkward hand holding and arguments had turned into competitive compliments. Hate fucking had even morphed into actual dates.

But love? Lance in love with Keith? Keith in love with Lance? That was… That was crazy right? It was just a dream, Lance wasn't in love with Keith, no way no how. They were dating and living in the same room and Lance really, really, really liked Keith but-

He didn’t like to watch Keith’s face as he slept and press soft kisses to his forehead. He didn't like to gently trace his fingers across Keith’s skin and memorize the patterns of his muscles. He didn't like to tangle his fingers in Keith’s hair when they were kissing. He didn't love it when Keith was wearing a ponytail, or when Keith was angry and pouting, or when Keith had just gotten back from the training room and climbed on top of Lance in bed.

Okay, so maybe it was love.

Maybe he'd have to say something in the morning. Maybe he'd have to scold Keith for the drool. Maybe, just maybe, he'd pull Keith into a kiss when they woke up, holding him close and tight as Lance told Keith how much he loved him. Maybe, just maybe, he'd hear it back.

**Author's Note:**

> Probably a one shot, if not, there's no update schedule


End file.
